


Experimental Treatment

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [39]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiac suppository, Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Medical Play, Roleplay, what have i done with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki says he wants to play doctor, Thor sees a chance to play a few tricks. Thor assumes that the treatment Loki finally gives him is nothing more than a thing conjured up in retaliation. He's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimental Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

**XVIII: Medical play**

 

"What do you want to do for your day this year?" Thor asked. _His day._ It was one of the few aches that never seemed to heal, an old wound from those times of unhappiness that still caused pain like the memory of a broken bone. Loki had agreed to celebrate his name day, but there had been no more birthdays. Thor wished he knew if, or how much, it still hurt Loki. He had given up asking, getting a different answer every time. But Loki seemed pleased that Thor still insisted on celebrating.

Loki's eyes glittered. "Let's play healer. You can be my patient who needs my special care to make him feel better."

"That sounds like fun."

It sounded better than fun. It sounded like the perfect opportunity to get back at Loki for what he had done to Mjolnir the last time Thor had gone to Vanaheim; it was a diplomatic visit, no weapons, and when he returned, he found his hammer... well, it had taken several hours of rather disquieting labor to return her to her former state.

Thor woke up the morning of Loki's day to find Loki climbing back into bed. He rolled towards his brother and draped his arm around his waist. "You are cold. You have been up long while I slept?" Thor asked him.

"I had some things to get ready. Go back to sleep, now.”

Thor dropped off quickly. He always slept easily near Loki.

When they rose for the day, Thor led Loki down to the gardens, where he had ordered all of Loki's favorite foods be served for breaking his fast. The morning was overcast when they opened the doors to the garden. By the time they reached the table, cluttered with crystal and silver, the slightly messy informality creating a sense of intimacy, Thor had dispelled the clouds and the lush garden seemed to glow beneath the warm sunshine.

The smile that Loki flashed at him matched perfectly.

 

Loki had completely redone his old chambers to look just like the healing rooms. The bed itself was covered in a plain white cotton sheet, so clinical compared to Loki's usual indulgence. Loki himself was covered in robes designed to look like those of the healers, though they were finer, made of silk shot with gold. Thor almost felt badly about his plan, until he remembered the last time he had gone to Alfheim. Loki had even gone with him that time, and yet when they returned, the way he found his throne... no, Thor did not feel badly.

Anyway, Loki liked tricks.

Loki gave him a patient's gown and withdrew to his old sitting room to give him privacy while he changed. The room was bright, and Thor could see Loki's eyes darken at the sight of Thor standing there in the small wrap, barely long enough to cover his cock and thin enough to see it anyway. Thor sat down on the bed, made up to look like an examination table.

"Now then," Loki said, stalking towards the bed, "what brings you to see me today?"

"I've got this terrible rash between my toes. I think it's some kind of fungus, it's very itchy and -"

"Thor!"

Thor looked up innocently. "What?"

"That is not how to play healer."

Thor frowned. "It's how we always used to."

"Do you remember the last time we played this?"

"I do, very well. You were around two hundred-"

"Exactly! But now we're _adults_ , with _adult_ concerns, if you know what I mean."

"Ah. I do. Very well. I will try again."

"Yes. Do."

Loki stood and watched as Thor changed back into his clothing. Thor was tempted to point out that the healers left him in privacy to do that, but considering what else he had planned, it was perhaps best not to push his luck. He couldn't risk Loki storming off in a huff before he was done.

Once Thor was dressed, Loki shooed him out, and again Thor knocked and was given the gown and asked what was wrong.

Thor looked around surreptitiously. "I think I'm beginning to lose my hair," he whispered.

" _Thor_!"

Thor blinked innocently. "Yes, Loki?" he said.

"I said adult, not aged. Have you no grasp of the difference?"

"N- _oh_!" Thor's show of sudden understanding was perhaps slightly overdramatic, but for such a skilled liar as himself, Loki was startlingly blind to Thor's own tricks. "You meant _sex_ ," he said.

"Yes, I meant sex. Do you think you can do that?" Loki asked. Thor could practically feel Loki's body buzzing with irritation.

"I'll try my best," Thor promised.

Loki watched Thor dressing again. He barely had his second boot on before Loki was shoving him out the door. This time Loki stayed to watch him change into the gown, as though suspicious that Thor would come up with more mischief were he left unattended.

"Now then, what seems to be the trouble?" Loki asked.

"Umm..." Thor mumbled, casting his eyes shyly down.

"I'm a professional, Thor. You can tell me."

"My balls feel weird."

Loki heaved a long-suffering sigh. "What do you mean by weird?"

"I don't know. Just weird."

"Do they feel swollen? Sensitive? Painful?"

"Yes, all those things," Thor said, decided that he had better take mercy on his brother.

"Hmm. I'd better examine them. Please lie down on the examination table with your knees up and feet wide apart."

Thor did as he was told. He felt a sharp thrill surge through him as he settled into the position. The gown slipped down his thighs to puddle across his belly, leaving his cock half exposed and his balls and hole on blatant display.

Loki took his balls in his hand, hefting their weight. "Heavy," he commented. "How long has it been since these have been emptied?"

_Three hours._ "Three months. I've been so busy with the recent trade negotiations," he said.

" _Too_ busy, clearly. You appear to be suffering from a rather severe case of testicular congestion. I want to run a quick test to be sure, but I have little doubt."

Loki had, it seemed, snuck a variety of instruments from the healer's rooms. One of these he roused and worked the fields over Thor's body, nodding sagely as though he knew he was doing. "Yes, this is an _extremely_ bad case. Fortunately, one of my colleagues has been conducting research into this area, and has developed a promising new treatment. It's still experimental, but it has been proven safe. It is my considered opinion that you had best receive it without delay."

Thor nodded. "I'll try it," he said.

"Very good," said Loki. His eyes gleamed as he bustled about, gathering up a jar of lubricant - it wasn't theirs, theirs was in a more attractive jar, he must have stolen it from the healers - and a rather alarmingly shaped piece of wax.

"There isn't an oral version?" Thor asked nervously.

"There is, but I'm afraid your case is far too dangerous to wait for a slower method of administration. It would be negligent of me to even consider it." Thor closed his eyes as he heard the jar opening and something cold and very thick smeared across his opening. "I need you to cough for me," Loki told him.

Thor coughed and felt the thing slide inside, cold and solid and feeling even bigger than it looked. "Ah... that's rather-" he began.

"Large. I know. You need quite a lot of medicine, I'm afraid. Once your body heat softens the wax, it'll begin to feel better, and after that the treatment will take effect quickly."

He assumed that it was nothing more than another piece of the game, conjured up no doubt in retaliation for the toes and the hair loss.

He was wrong.

The treatment took effect _very_ quickly, indeed. It started out as heat, a tingling sort of heat against the firm nub inside him that Loki so liked to milk. In what felt like no time at all, it spread throughout his pelvis, making his cock achingly hard and filling him with a twisting, writhing urgency. From there it expanded to cover every inch of him so that his skin was alive with want. "Please, Loki, I need..." he panted.

"Please, _healer_ ," Loki corrected. "I'm a professional. Fortunately for you, I am also an expert in the best types of treatment complementary to this medication."

Loki coated Thor's cock in a thick layer of the medicinal-smelling lubricant before slipping out of his healer's robes, revealing that he wore nothing beneath them. He joined Thor on the bed and threw a long leg over Thor's torso, facing Thor's feet. He reached back, pulling his cheeks apart and Thor moaned at the sight of his opening, shiny and relaxed, as it twitched and winked at the shock of cool air. Loki moved by long instinct, positioning himself perfectly and sliding down until he had Thor fully seated within him.

Thor was barely even aware of how he had thrust upwards, his cock desperately seeking the tight heat that promised the only solace. He grasped Loki's hips with almost punishing tightness, his fingers digging into the pale skin to hold him still as he slammed up into him. Loki's hands were over his, holding on, and he was dimly aware that Loki was crying out with every thrust. Thor pulled Loki's hips harder against him, pushing up, up, trying to go deeper, trying to go where he belonged and Loki was sobbing his name and Thor let go just long enough to tug at Loki's shoulders until his brother was lying atop him, writhing and moaning.

Thor reached for Loki's cock, but Loki shoved his hand roughly away. "Not yet," he panted.

He really was in no state of mind to make sense of it beyond the refusal, so he again took Loki's hips to fuck into him. This angle was even tighter, and he could _feel_ the head of his cock hit Loki's prostate with every stroke. Loki's cries turned into one long, ragged wail and Thor was coming, his body freezing as pulse after pulse of seed shot from him. His vision went white and every nerve in his body went electric.

It seemed like forever before he collapsed back onto the bed, Loki melting atop him.

"That was amazing. Whatever was in that, I want more," Thor groaned.

" _Was_? Dear brother, this was the merest beginning. There are eleven more doses yet to act. Each layer is meant to take an hour to melt, but you... oh, you have _always_ run hot."


End file.
